A nonlinear theory that can predict the flow along a segment of artery from the presence and pressure gradient measurements taken at its proximal end will be used to study the flow field along the aorta of dogs. A mechanical model which will similate the systemic circulation of dogs to a high degree will be constructed. A jet will be used to determine strength of the intimal surface of arteries. The shear stress distribution within the impingement area of the jet will be determined both from the hot-film shear probe measurements and from a numerical analysis of the jet.